


i'll spell it out for you

by emsmittens



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Fluff, Good Theo Raeken, Idiots in Love, M/M, Oblivious Stiles Stilinski, One Shot, Pack Dynamics, Pining Theo Raeken, Sharing a Bed, Werewolf Mates, Werewolf Theo Raeken, Witch OC - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-16
Updated: 2020-11-16
Packaged: 2021-03-10 01:33:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,118
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27585476
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/emsmittens/pseuds/emsmittens
Summary: Stiles just wanted to fall asleep without wondering where he would be in the morning.Theo just wanted to prove that he's not evil.With a spell, they might both get what they want. Maybe. They are idiots, after all.
Relationships: Theo Raeken/Stiles Stilinski
Comments: 3
Kudos: 113





	i'll spell it out for you

**Author's Note:**

> why are like half my fics about mates lmaaooo
> 
> enjoy :)

“Stiles, what are you doing in my bed?”

The human, still half asleep, murmured something incomprehensible and nuzzled into Theo’s bare chest. He certainly was a cuddlier, with a leg and an arm draped over the other teenager, gripping him tight. His chest pressed flush against Theo’s side. 

That’s helpful, Theo thought to himself. He racked his brain of what he recalled from the night before. There was no way the two of them fell asleep together. All he did last night was study for a chemistry test and lightly cleaned his apartment. What? He was a clean freak, even without parents to chastise him. 

Looking down at Stiles, he wondered if he should continue to try to wake him or enjoy the moment before it all went up in flames. Judging by the angle of the sun through his bedroom blinds, there was still at least an hour before the two of them had to leave for high school. Or they could stay here all day, a metaphorical devil on his shoulder supplied. No, that would almost certainly not help his ‘I’m not evil’ case against Stiles, the metaphorical angel responded.

Not like that case was going well. Since he arrived back in his hometown, Theo has not lied to Stiles. He was indeed a werewolf and very much not evil. Hell, he was even a key player in the McCall pack takedown of the dread doctors earlier in the year. The two truths he hasn’t told Stiles was that he was gay and his feelings towards him, not like he would tell anyone else either of those things.

He turned his attention back to the object of his affection. In the soft morning light, every feature he found attractive was illuminated. He has never been this close to Stiles’ face before. Darting his eyes around, Theo was determined to memorize every square inch of it. He wished he could see those hazel eyes from this distance as well. 

The loud ringing of a phone alarm from somewhere in the jumbled black sheets made both of them jump, startling Stiles awake and ruining the moment. Within seconds, Theo found his phone and ended the alarm but the damage was already done.

Apparently, Stiles was very quick to completely wake and become aware of his surroundings once an alarm went off. Once he saw Theo’s face, his eyes widened and jaw dropped in surprise before he quickly jumped out of Theo’s bed.

Theo was now very much aware that he was laying down in front of his crush only wearing his boxers. Still, he thanked all the gods he could think of that he didn’t go to bed completely naked after his shower the night before.

Snapping his fingers to get Theo’s attention, Stiles continued ranting. “Hello, earth to Theo? What the hell am I doing here? Why was I in your bed? This has the stench of magic all over it. You must have cast a spell on me or something.”

“I’m a werewolf, not a witch.” Nonetheless, he took a deep breath. All he could smell was himself and the distant sweet, earthly scent of Stiles. It certainly didn’t spell like any type of magic he could place but you never know in a town like Beacon Hills.

Stiles’ frown deepened and he said, “Perhaps you bribed a poor innocent witch.” He appeared to think about the possibility before gasping and pointing an accusing finger. “What did you do with Yasmine?”

“Who the hell is Yasmine?”

Stiles threw his hands up in the air like Theo should know whoever the hell he was talking about. He turned and, without even a glance back or a word, he left. Dazed and confused, Theo just watched him storm out of the apartment. Well, that was odd.

**

Stiles hurried up the stairs, not wanting his dad to see him sneak back into the house clad in his thin pajamas. He was lucky that Theo’s apartment wasn’t all the way across town and that he could reach his house mainly under the cover of the forest. Finally, in his own room, he quickly began to change into his everyday clothes of jeans and a graphic shirt. The school could wait today, there was someone he had to go pay a visit. 

He hoped that his newest friend wasn’t being held hostage by Theo somewhere and being forced to use her magic for the werewolf’s sinister plans. She had only moved to Beacon Hills a year ago, it would be a shame if she was already being attacked by one of the various villains that frequented the area.

It was only due to her gifted seer ability that the two of them even met. Yasmine set up shop not long after the nogitsune was defeated. Stiles, still mourning Allison’s death, frequently calmed himself down by walking around Beacon Hills. One day she appeared in front of him and automatically knew Stiles’ story. She invited him over to her shop for a cup of tea and the rest was history. 

To the public, it appeared that Yasmine’s little store at the end of the Main Street shopping district only sold unusual books and antiques. That’s what it said on the sign over the door after all. They weren’t wrong, Stiles mused as he entered the building, hearing the bell ring above his head. She also sold more magical items to the supernatural inclined population of the town. 

Yasmine must have felt him coming because she was sitting on her stool behind the antique cash register rather than in the hidden back room making potions like she did most mornings. Under the yellow flickering flames of the candles throughout the room, her dark skin glowed. She wore her usual sleeveless sundress, showing off the magically charged tattoos that covered both of her arms. Today she had her long thick dreads tied back out of her face. Stiles had no clue how the entire town did not realize she was a witch.

He let out a sigh of relief once he saw her. At least she wasn’t being held captive by an evil werewolf. He leaned against the other side of the counter, cluttered with small knick-knacks for sale, with a half-smile. It’s been a while since he paid the witch a visit.

“Stiles, what brings you here this early,” she asked as if she didn’t already know. 

“Oh, you know, normal things. The paranormal. Magic. Mysteriously waking up in the bed of an evil werewolf.”

Yasmine raised her pierced eyebrow at the last line and said, “I can safely assume you’re talking about your packmate, Theo Raeken.”

He nodded darkly. “Yes, the evil one. I was stopping by to make sure he didn’t make you do his bidding. And, if that wasn’t the case, I was hoping you could tell me how he could teleport me.”

The witch let out a high pitch laugh, obviously not taking her younger friend’s concerns seriously. “Bambi,” she cooed out her favorite nickname for Stiles, “no man could ever make me do his bidding. Especially not a little werewolf pup.” She took Stiles’ crossed hands in hers, “and I’m afraid you’re going to have to figure this one out on your own.”

Stiles pouted. He hated it when she did this. 

“Go to school, you delinquent.”

**

Theo let out a small dissatisfied noise as something moved against him in his sleep. Whatever the hour was, it was too early to wake up. Still, he supposed he should check to make sure he’s not being murdered at least. Opening his eyes, he flinched, surprised by the familiar face centimeters away from his. 

Once again, Theo somehow found Stiles fully against him in his bed. The bedroom was dark and it couldn’t have been long after midnight. The werewolf now had a choice. Either wake him up and deal with his yelling at this hour or get some cuddling in now and deal with the consequences later. In the end, he didn’t have to worry about it because he fell asleep before he could make up his mind.

The next time he woke up wasn’t so pleasant. Stiles was lucky that Theo didn’t shift and hurt the fragile human after he slapped him hard against the cheek. He growled, eyes flashing in warning at his bed partner who was still in his tight embrace. 

“Let me fucking go,” Stiles said with a growl that would impress any werewolf.

Theo loosened his hold immediately, not wanting Stiles to think that he was behind this, and mumbled an apology. Much to his surprise, he didn’t jump out of bed like he did the morning before. Instead, he coldly glared at the werewolf, as if he could solve this mystery from the sheer will alone. From this distance, it gave Theo the chills and reminded him that Stiles could be scary when he wanted to be.

“Why do you keep bringing me to your bed?”

“It’s not me.” 

“Whatever,” Stiles said as he got off the bed. He turned towards the door and paused. “Don’t tell the pack about this.” Not bothering to give Theo a chance to respond, he left.

**

Stiles was in the middle of civics class when he felt it, a lazy sway of a pack bond. Unlike the drastic meaning behind feeling a bond snap or pull, the light touch told him that one of his packmates was thinking about him. Still, he was confused. It felt close. The only pack member that took this elective with him was Theo and Stiles didn’t have a bond with him.

Freaking out, he mapped out where the rest of his packmates would be during this period. All of them had classes on the other end of the school at this time. Maybe one of them went to the nurse’s office next door, he tried to reason with himself. Not wanting to face the truth he knew deep down: that he accepted Theo as part of his pack.

On his lunch break, he made his way to his Jeep, away from the prying ears of werewolves. It was a shot in the dark but Stiles still scrolled through his phone contacts before stopping on the letter ‘D.’ They haven’t been in contact for months and he wasn’t sure Derek would even pick up. He pushed the call button.

One ring was all it took before Stiles heard a gruff voice. “What’s wrong?”

“Hi there, sour-wolf,” Stiles said in a fake cheerful tone. “I wanted to ask you a question that only a born werewolf would know the response.” A grunt in confirmation was all he needed to continue. “It’s more like two questions, really. One, can a pack bond be faked and slash or can it be put on someone without their consent? Two, how do you break a pack bond without killing one of the people or leaving the pack?”

Derek was quick to answer. “One, no. Two, those are the only ways to break a pack bond.”

“Are you sure,” he asked, feeling his hopes drop with every word.

“What’s happening that makes you want to break a bond with someone you obviously consider to be pack?”

Stiles blushed, glad that Derek couldn’t see him right now. “Just wanted to know for future information,” he managed to squeak out. 

A sigh came through the speaker. “So no one’s in danger?”

“Nope.”

“Goodbye, Stiles.”

“Bye, Derek!”

Damn.

**

Theo’s next three days started in a similar fashion as the last two. If it wasn’t for Stiles’ varying degrees of reactions, he would have thought he was in his very own, very boring version of ‘Groundhog Day.’ As the days passed, so did Stiles’ venomous attitude towards both Theo and the situation in general.

On the third day, neither of them moved when they woke up and stayed curled around each other as they made light conversation. Talking about anything and everything, until Stiles became serious. 

“Aren’t you bothered by this?” Stiles turned from his place on Theo’s chest to look up at him.

No, not really he thought to himself as he gave Stiles an unbothered shrug. “It’s not really putting us in danger.” From this distance, he couldn’t help but stare into those wide hazel eyes. He didn’t want this to end. He knew that Stiles was the smartest member of the pack, at least when it came to detective work and tactics. This would all be over the second he figured it out.

“I know but…” Stiles trailed off, returning to the chest under him. If Theo didn’t have enhanced hearing he wouldn’t have caught Stiles’ soft, trembling whisper. “I’m just scared something’s controlling me.”

**

Later that day, Stiles found himself in front of the magic shop. He was at his wits’ end. He would spend his time researching but he didn’t know where to even start. Needing at least a hint, he gathered his courage and walked into the building. 

The store was empty of customers, which was unusual for late afternoons. Still, Stiles was grateful. That meant that he didn’t have to waste time waiting for people to leave. His good mood vanished with the appearance of goosebumps crawling over his forearms. That could only mean one thing: the witch was pissed off.

Yasmine, sitting on her stool like she never left, was smiling at the teenager like nothing was wrong. “Stiles, darling,” she drawled out. “I thought I told you to figure out your little problem on your own.”

Knowing better than to trust that smile, he slowly stepped closer. “I tried.”

“I thought you were the clever one,” she said while dropping her fake smile.

Stiles stopped a foot away from the witch, shaking from nerves. He’s never seen this side of her before. Maybe she was actually the villain here. “A small hint is all I need,” he said, trying not to whine. Yasmine hated whining. 

“I won’t always be here to solve the mystery for you. Use your brain.”

“I—” his voice broke. His eyes felt wet and he was almost too scared to voice his deepest fear. “I’m scared the nogitsune is still controlling me.” 

“Oh, darling,” Yasmine breathed out. “It’s nothing like that.”

Stiles blinked the moisture out of his eyes as whatever creepy magic that was in the room vanished. “It’s not?”

Yasmine rolled her eyes, looking and acting more like her normal self. “Of course not. Are you always this pessimistic? You really ought to work on that. It can’t be good for your heart. The situation that you’re in couldn’t be sappier. Honestly, it makes me gag.”

He felt so dazed and confused from the whiplash he couldn’t even think up a response.

“Fine, fine. I’ll spell it out for you. What are two things that that dreaded thing left you?”

“Night terrors and sleepwalking.”

She stared at him pointedly. 

Sleepwalking. Shit, sleepwalking. How did he not think about that earlier? He felt like an idiot. “Okay sure. There’s that. But why would I walk all the way to Theo’s bedroom? The furthest I’ve walked to before was my kitchen,” he said as he failed his arms around to prove a point.

Yasmine rubbed her temples in dismay. “How did you even function before I came here? You’re his fucking mate, dumbass.” 

Stiles’ jaw dropped. He wasn’t sure if he was more surprised by her cursing or being Theo’s mate. He chose both. “Why am I only feeling it now?” 

She looked unimpressed and crossed her arms. 

Everything connected like a web. “Oh. The pack bond. I get it.” Stiles’ mind was still whirling from all of the new information. He moved to leave before stopping and throwing back one last look. “Hey. What was up with that scary act? I almost pissed myself.”

“You know I’m only this hard on you because I see potential in you.”

“Don’t you see everything?”

“Not everything,” she said plainly, being as mysterious as ever. “Now go run to your ‘wolf, Bambi.”

**

Theo was spending his night like he spent every night without pack shenanigans, watching shitty reality tv shows while doing school work. Tonight his main task to conquer was an essay for his civics class. This was his worst subject, mainly because Stiles was also in the same class. Without the rest of the pack there to notice and ask questions, he always spent the whole forty-five minutes staring at Stiles. 

That was backfiring on him, he realized as he stared at the mockingly blank page on his laptop. Once he started thinking about Stiles that was all he could concentrate on. Why was he so obsessed? It was just a crush, right?

A knock on the door saved Theo from his spiraling thoughts. He got up off of his comfortable couch, stretched, padded to the front door, and opened it without looking through the peephole. 

Without a word of greeting, Stiles pushed through the gap between the werewolf and the door frame, entering the apartment. 

Surprised to see him here willingly, Theo closed and locked the door before facing Stiles. If he was here that meant only one thing: he solved the mystery. No more cuddling. No more talking. Back to being, at best, acquaintances. He let out a heavy sigh, trying to control his emotions.

“Why didn’t you tell me I’m your mate?”

“Huh?” Definitely not the words he was planning to come out of Stiles’ mouth.

Stiles stepped forward, closing the already thin space between them. “What do you know about werewolf mates?”

“Some of us have them. Some of us don’t. It’s always the person that makes us stronger, better, versions of ourselves,” he said, voice barely over a whisper, scared that if he talked too loud then reality would shatter. Trying to steady himself, he listened to Stiles’ steady heart, beating slightly faster than normal.

“So, why didn’t you tell me,” he repeated and crossed his arms. 

There’s no way, Theo thought to himself. There’s no way his life would work out this perfectly. No way he could get what he wanted. “Uh, because I didn’t know either,” he said. 

“You’re a dumbass,” Stiles mumbled before pushing his lips on Theo’s own.

It was more like a quick peck than an actual kiss. Despite that, they both gasped as they felt their pack bond grow thicker and more complete. There was no denying it now. 

Theo pushed his forehead against his mate’s, finally feeling complete. “How did you figure it out?”

“I’m just that smart,” Stiles teased.

“Yes. Yes, you are,” he responded, not bringing up the skip of Stiles' heart as he lied.

**Author's Note:**

> Follow me on my Teen Wolf shipping [Tumblr](https://stilesshipper.tumblr.com/)


End file.
